Beached
by Tz20
Summary: A dire situation leaves Raven and Beast Boy stranded on an island in the middle of no where. The two eventually discover that they are not alone and must work together with one of their most notorious villains to survive. Will they all survive until someone finds them? I suck at summaries! This story is mainly focused on BBxRae. Rated T for language.
1. Stranded

**A/N: I suck at summaries! Teen Titans are property of DC Comics. This story is here for the pleasure of fellow fans. After a super long hiatus, I've returned with a new profile and new story! Here we go on a NEW ADVENTURE! **

As Raven regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the heat. The sun was high in the sky. Its powerful rays were beating down on her and being absorbed directly by her black leotard, making her feel like she was on fire. She squinted and grasped the hot earth around her and it fell loosely between her fingers.

_Sand_... she thought, not giving it much though as her mind was still clouded. Suddenly, her hearing returned and she heard the sound of waves crashing all around her. She sat straight up and observed her surroundings. There in front of her was a beautiful, clear, sparkling blue ocean that seemed to go on as for as the eye could see. The ocean continued on either side and behind her was a forest of aged palm trees along with several spots of multiple colors that appeared to be wild flowers. The scent in the air was cool and fresh, a huge change from the polluted city in which she and her friends took residence. The thought suddenly hit her. There was not a soul around her. She stood up and looked around for her fellow Titans.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Starfire flying off with her arms interlocking Robin's while Beast Boy was in pterodactyl form carrying off Cyborg in his feet. What followed seemed to be a blinding flash of light and a mind numbingly loud sound, then everything went black.

She brushed the loose grains of sand from her body, lowered her hood to reveal her pale face, and walked along the beach. She grasped the orb that kept her cape together by her neck and called into it.

"Raven to all titans. Is everyone okay?" she asked in her usual monotone. She couldn't allow her emotions to go completely out of whack or else she'd just be in more trouble. When she released the orb, all she heard was static. She pressed a button on the back to turn it off after a few minutes and continued along the pale beach.

After about ten or so minutes of walking, she noticed a large killer whale that seemed to have beached itself. She squinted and noticed something strange about it. Upon further inspection, it was clear that it was completely green and groaning in pain. She quickly levitated over to it and put her hand on its face.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" She asked, concern escaping in her words. He morphed back into his human self and fell into her arms.

"I'm beached!" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Where are the others?" His emerald eyes met Raven's somber amethyst ones. She simply shrugged and looked down.

"No one's answering their communicators. Hopefully they're okay." Beast Boy nodded and a loud noise erupted from his stomach. Raven raised an eyebrow while he blushed.

"Umm... So we can just fly back right?"

Raven looked out over the ocean. "If you want to exhaust yourself flying, yes. There doesn't seem to be any visible land from here."

"Psh, let me handle this!" Beast Boy exclaimed as his arms turned into feathers and he morphed into a hawk. He flew high into the sky and observed the land and the ocean around them. There were no signs of any other land masses or people. He landed in front of Raven, morphed back to his regular form and sighed as his belly let out another sound of desperation.

Raven looked up at a nearby palm tree and noticed a single coconut hanging below its leaves. She used her telekinesis to bring it down in front of Beast Boy. "Is this vegan enough for you?"

Beast Boy's eyes got as big as dinner plates and he started to drool. "Oh yes! This is perfect!" He took the rough coconut in his hands and slammed it as hard as he could against the ground, resulting in sand flying everywhere. Raven rolled her eyes and brushed off the sand that decided to cling to her. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and took it over to a nearby rock and tried slamming it against it, cracking it in half. He carefully took a half in either of his hands without spilling much milk and handed one over to Raven while turning back into a human.

"Thanks," she said while gratefully taking it and blushed ever so slightly. Beast Boy smiled and took a huge gulp of his prize.

"So, now we just wait for the others to show up then." Said Beast Boy in between slurps. He leaned back against a nearby palm tree and put a hand behind his head.

"We should just search for them."

Beast Boy shrugged. "We're on a pretty island livin' the life! C'mon Raven, just try to relax for once in your life, will ya?" He slurped the last of his coconut milk and tossed the remnants aside.

"Well if you're just going to be too busy being an idiot, I'm going to go look for them along the beach." Raven stood up and unbuttoned her cape, letting it fall to the ground and revealing her defined features. She looked over at Beast Boy and noticed that he wasn't paying attention so she started walking along the beach. She noticed several aluminum soda cans and plastic bottles washed up along the shore as she walked and shook her head.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven as she walked away and admired her body. _I never knew she had such a nice ass_, he thought, and caught himself staring as she walked away. He glanced behind the tree he was leaning against and noticed several larger palm trees that all had bunches of coconuts on them. He turned into a rhino and rammed into one. Three of them fell and he gathered them all up. _All super heroes need a break at some point or another..._

As Raven scoured the shore for her friends, her hope continuously decreased. She levitated in the air to move faster, but it was still no use. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were no where to be found. When the sun was only about a half hour away from meeting the horizon, she noticed that the scenery was familiar, and she saw Beast Boy slumped against a tree with several empty coconut shells sprawled out on the beach around him. He waved when he noticed her.

"Any luck?" He asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Raven shook her head. "No sign of any kind of civilization either. This island isn't very big." She looked down at the empty shells on the ground. "How was your snack?"

Beast Boy let out a belch and wiped his mouth. "I saved some for you," He turned around and picked up two halves that still had liquid in them. She gently and gratefully took them and sat down in the warm sand. Beast Boy looked over to Raven as she took slow sips. "What are we going to do for tonight?"

Raven looked into his eyes. "I don't know, but this sand doesn't look terribly uncomfortable at the moment," She turned to look into the wilderness. "though, we should probably be weary."

"Never fear! You have Beast MAN by your side, pretty lady!" He stood up and turned his arms into that of a gorilla's and flexed in several positions. Raven rolled her eyes, finished her milk, and tossed the empty shell aside. Beast Boy sat down and leaned against the palm tree again. He closed his eyes, but kept one opened very slightly to secretly admire her uncovered body again.

Without noticing, Raven yawned and picked up her cloak. She lied down in the sand a few feet away from Beast Boy and used her cloak as a blanket. There she lie on her back, staring at the now appearing stars in the sky. He looked forward and closed both of his eyes, then dozed off.

At some point in the night, a cool ocean breeze started blowing in the air, dropping the temperature significantly. The sound of the leaves rustling in the wind caught the attention of Beast Boy and he rose his head, alert. He looked around and sighed once he realized it was just the wind. He looked down to his right at Raven, who seemed to be shivering underneath her cloak. _Now's the time to have the super hero moves! _He thought as he morphed into a bear. He carefully approached her, lifted up her cloak, and lied down against her, his soft fur against her cool skin. She almost instantly stopped shivering and he happily dozed off.

**A/N: Reviews please? I plan to update this story once a week, so stay tuned for chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Nemesis

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Before I get started here, I got a couple of questions. **

**Anna: "Why can't Beast boy change into a whale/dolphin and swim to civilization (both mammals are capable of swimming large distances)? And why can't Raven teleport herself and Beast boy using her soul-self (Raven is able to teleport large distances as well)?"**

**An answer that may or may not answer your questions, I have graciously placed our heroes on a ridiculously remote island thousands of miles away from any civilization, and like going through a forest, when the scenery starts looking the same they could easily get lost and end up going around in circles. I don't think there are very many landmarks in an ocean aside from other islands that could lead someone back to the shores of any major continents. Plus this kind of makes things a little more interesting :3... Thanks for the review, and if anyone else has questions feel free to ask! ^_^ ON TO THE AWAITED UPDATE!**

Raven awoke early the next morning when the sun was below the horizon but still lighting up the starry sky in brilliant shades of pink and light blue. Unfortunately, the sun would be on the other side of the island in the mornings and the heat of the day would turn the side of the beach they were on into a hot griddle. It wouldn't be a problem for the two titans as long as they found a source of fresh drinkable water and plenty of shade.

She rolled over on her side, half asleep, resulting in a mouthful of warm fur that smelled slightly like tofu. Her body jerked up and she coughed out a mouthful of green fluff. She ran over to the ocean water in a pathetic attempt to rinse all of the hair out, not fully awake enough to understand what she was doing. The strong taste of the salt water almost made her stomach turn and she instantly spat it out, coughing even more. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and looked back over at the giant green bear that had been sleeping next to her the entire night. He hadn't moved an inch.

_How nice of him... _She thought as warmth crawled up to her cheeks to form a blush. She shrugged it off and looked down the shore. _We need food..._ She entertained the idea of fishing, but knowing her companion wouldn't approve almost instantly steered her into a different direction. She decided to grab her cloak and walk down the beach while thinking of ideas for food. Her stomach let out a growl, and she suddenly felt like her mouth was on fire from the dried ocean salt. Drinking water would be the most important necessesity. A few feet away she noticed a couple of aged soda cans that had remnants of salt water inside. She removed her cloak again and wrapped it around her waist in a way that her hood formed a decently sized pouch similar to a fanny pack then grabbed the cans and placed them inside.

After walking further down the beach, she noticed an odd dark shape that appeared to be an animal crumpled up on the shore from a distance. When she got closer, she noticed that it was another person and broke out into a run.

"Hey! Are you okay?" As she approached, the human lazily turned around to face her and she stopped dead in her tracks. She recognized who it was right away as soon as that black and copper mask turned to stare her in the face.

"Surprised to see me?" He said, his voice sounding raspy from lack of sleep.

"Slade." Raven amazed herself with how much she sounded like Robin. A black aura surrounded her hands.

"Now then Raven, you're not low enough to hurt someone who's already injured-" He was cut off by surprise as the black aura surrounded all of his body for the exclusion of his face and forced him to stand upright. It disappeared and he didn't stumble once.

"You look fine to me."

Slade shrugged. It had been a few years since she had last seen him when he was involved in summoning Trigon. The last she even heard about him was when Robin told her the story of how he and Slade worked together to save her and how they had gone separate ways so Slade could get "something that was very important" back to him. What that was, they didn't know.

"What are you doing here?"

Slade brushed himself off and slowly approached the violet haired teen. With every step he took towards her, she took two back. "I don't remember all of it, but what I do remember was that you stubborn brats were the cause of-" He was once again cut off, but this time by a green blur that hit him hard in his side, knocking him to the ground and causing him to let out a grunt. Beast Boy pinned him on the ground in crocodile form, snapping his teeth in Slade's face. "As I was saying." Slade freed his arms and used his strong hands to close Beast Boy's mouth. He used his arms and rolled the green teen on his back, rendering him useless. Slade let go and Beast Boy morphed into his regular form.

"DUDE! This is so not cool!" He gripped his nose in pain and felt a trickle of blood coming out of his nostrils.

"So when is the rest of your team going to come to haul me away?" Asked Slade spitefully. He once again stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing happened.

"We were hoping you'd know." Replied Raven, equally spiteful. Suddenly out of no where, a loud growl came from Beast Boy's stomach. Both Raven and Slade looked over at him and he shrugged. Slade simply shook his head and walked over to a tree and pulled out two things that glimmered in the morning light. He tossed what appeared to be a fish to each of the Titans. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Why are you doing this?"

"In case you didn't realize it, we are on an island in the middle of no where left with nothing but our devices to survive. We may both learn to benefit from this experience if we work together." Said Slade as he walked back to the tree and grabbed another fish.

"What makes you think we'd ever work with the likes of you?" She asked. In front of the tree was a pile of what looked like dry wood. Slade pulled out a box of matches from his pocket, lit one, then placed it near the wood and watched as it instantly ignited. He grabbed a stick and speared the fish, holding it over the flame.

"Unless you want to die a slow painful death from a food borne illness, I suggest you'd at least consider the offer," he said, his voice less raspy and more dark like they remembered him.

To the side, Beast Boy stared at the deceased fish in his hands in horror. Its lifeless eye stared up into his. He wasn't paying a single bit of attention to the conversation that was going on because his mind was racing with countless scenes of how this fish could have faced its demise. He thought about how this fish may have had a family and that it was removed from all of its relatives and friends against its will.

"No thanks." Raven said as she tossed her fish at Slade's feet. She used her telekinesis to release the fish from Beast Boy's hands and did the same. She grabbed her shocked companion and dragged him back to a section of the beach that was far away from Slade, but close enough to have a constant visual on him.

"Dude, did Slade get the memo? I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran to the ocean water to rid his gloves of the fishy smell. "I'll eat weeds before even _looking_ at a dead fish!"

Raven looked over at the jungle behind them then looked over at Slade on the other end of the beach, who was roasting his fish over the fire. To her, that fish was starting to sound very tasty. "If you want to make yourself useful, go collect a bunch of dry wood and bring it back here." She placed the few soda cans and plastic bottles by their camp.

Beast Boy waved his hands in the air to dry them then looked over at Raven. "What'll you do?"

"I'll hunt." She stated.  
"But that's a man's job!" Beast Boy put his hands over his mouth, expecting to be slapped.

"What? Is your weed salad less appetizing all of a sudden?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy gulped and looked towards the forest. Sure, he was a vegetarian, but he knew that Raven loved meat. If he could be brave, maybe she would be impressed and not so sarcastic with him for once. He was a little annoyed that all she did was slap him around when they were in Tokyo the year before. "I'll do it." He choked out.

"Meet back here before the sun goes down."

Raven was about to fly off when Beast Boy grabbed her arm. She jumped at his touch and gave him a glare. "Be safe." He said in probably the most serious tone Raven had heard from him.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You too." Beast Boy let go and she levitated off into the forest to collect wood. He turned to see Slade at his own camp still and then faced the ocean. _I won't fish... _He looked in the opposite direction on the shore and noticed a collection of something green on the ground. Running up to it, he almost immediately realized it was seaweed. _Alright, alright. This will be pretty tasty... What else... _He picked up the seaweed and placed it behind a tree at his and Raven's camp out of Slade's view. He glanced back into the jungle and took another gulp. He heard soft footsteps in the sand behind him and turned around. Slade stood, at eye level with Beast Boy. The grass stain had grown a bit taller as the years progressed and soon found himself towering at Starfire's level within a year. He had also slightly bulked up a little. "What do you want?" He demanded, getting in battle stance.

"I have something that may be of value to you." Slade held up a clear plastic cup filled to the brim with what looked like cooked wild rice. In his other hand, he held up a dark green pear shaped object.

"Is that... an avocado?" Slade simply nodded.

"We can work together you know. We all have things we can do for the benefits of each other. All you have to do is get that stubborn girl friend of yours to agree." Slade placed the food at his feet and walked back towards his own camp. Beast Boy looked down at the items as if they were poison.

He slowly approached the cup of rice and picked it up. He sniffed it with his sensitive animal senses and didn't smell anything out of the ordinary. He also picked up the avocado. Raven would not approve at all if she knew its source, but he could tell her a little white lie. He grabbed the seaweed and put it next to the rice and avocado. _I need a knife..._ He gathered his ingredients and placed them on a nearby flat rock that worked as a kitchen counter. Morphing his hand into a bear paw, he sliced the skin off of the avocado and sliced the green fibrous fruit itself into thin slices. After putting those aside, he grabbed the seaweed and carefully weaved it into what looked like a flat piece of green paper after more than a few tries. He put his leftovers into a separate pile on the other side next to the collection of aluminum and plastic. Taking the cup of rice in his hands, he took a handful and spread it over the seaweed as evenly as possible. He took a few minutes and enjoyed a couple slices of raw avocado to keep his hunger away. With the remaining few pieces, he placed them in the middle of the square piece of work. He then rolled the seaweed mixture up and squished it together so it was just a seaweed cylinder. Morphing his hand into a bear paw again, he used his long sharp claws to slice it into eight pieces, creating a very simple sushi like item, without the fish. Surely Raven would be impressed by his work. He looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was once again low. Weaving the seaweed square took a great deal of time.

As if on cue, Raven appeared from over the jungle above with a large ball of dry wood surrounded in her black aura following. Once her eyes came in contact with Beast Boy, they both smiled. "I was worried about you!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. Almost immediately realizing what he did was a mistake, he instantly let go and backed off. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," She directed the wood to the ground in front of their tree, placed it, then sat down under the shade by the tree. Out of her makeshift pouch, she grabbed a handful of leaves and two plastic bottles filled with what looked like water. Beast Boy joined her. "I found some mint leaves. Want some in your water?"

"Sure... Oh, wait here!" Raven took both bottles and placed ripped up pieces of mint leaves inside while Beast Boy ran behind the tree to grab his creation. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He demanded.

Raven did as she was told as Beast Boy placed four pieces of the veggie sushi in her hands then took a seat next to her. She looked down at them and raised an eyebrow. "Where did you find rice and avocado?" She took a bite out of one then handed a bottle of water to her companion.

"You see, I found some plants in the jungle!" Beast Boy nervously put an entire roll in his mouth as an excuse not to talk. Raven swallowed her bite.

"And I suppose the rice cooked itself then?" Her green companion kept chewing. Raven looked over to where Slade's camp was and noticed he was no where to be found. "Just keep an eye out. Just because he's giving us dinner doesn't mean he's on our side."

Beast Boy listened carefully for any signs of disturbance in the jungle, but it was relatively silent aside from the usual sounds of crickets and birds chirping. The two sat silently and ate, staring out into the mural of a sunset painted before them. The sun appeared to be spewing out brilliant shades of light yellow and orange, all of which reflected on the clear ocean water below. The sun had already sunk a little over halfway into the horizon, and its last remaining sliver was still sinking slowly. Raven looked over at Beast Boy for a moment. "Thanks for last night."

Beast Boy looked back down into her deep violet eyes. The last bit of the sun lit her eyes up in a way that made it appear as if they were glowing. Her pale skin hadn't tanned a single bit in the time they were out in the sun, but it still looked smooth and young. He took this chance to raise his ungloved hand to her cheek and was surprised by how soft she was. He expected to be slapped right away, but was surprised even more when Raven didn't move at all. In what felt like instinct, he lowered his head and slowly moved it closer to hers.

At this point, Raven's emotions were all over the place. As he closed the space in between them, a few coconuts fell off of nearby trees, and one further away even uprooted itself. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and made her lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Surprised, he put his arms around her waist and held her close as a few more trees were uprooted and the coconuts flew around them. After about a half a minute, they broke apart, panting heavily while still clinging to each other.

Across the beach stood Slade at his camp, shaking his head in disgust. _Young love never ceases to amaze... _He thought as he picked up a coconut that Raven's powers knocked off of a tree. He gathered a few more and brought them to his camp, creating a stock pile. He tossed one over to them, breaking them apart and startling them, yelling, "Keep it up, lovers. I could get used to the free food."

**A/N: I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long in my life. Anyway, rather than updating once every Friday, I'm going to try to get a new one up every three-four days. It doesn't take an entire week to edit, so yeah... Stay tuned for the next chapter in about half a week-ish! **


End file.
